Momentos de ti
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Akafuri. Oneshot. Formas de vestirse adecuadamente y relajarse cuando estás en pareja.


**Fandom:** kurobasu.

**Calificación:** mayores de 18 años.

**Género:** yaoi, humor, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de kurobasu pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Conteo de palabras: **2626.

**Advertencias:** todo bastante tolerable si te gusta el yaoi. Nada explícito.

* * *

**Momentos de ti**

por Hikari Shiroki

No solo era que el nudo de su obi era una simple atadura en dos vueltas que se había metido por detrás del cinturón para que no se viera tan atroz, ni que los hombros del kimono estuvieran a casi dos metros de sus propios hombros (¿cómo era que Seijuurou podía usarlo sin que pareciera que se hubiera puesta la ropa de un gigante?). Era más que nada que Kouki siempre había odiado su apariencia en ropas tradicionales. Su cabello desordenado y demasiado largo no iba con ellas y él jamás había podido dominarlo o hacerlo comportarse. Incluso le parecía que esas ropas lo hacían lucir más ordinario que de costumbre, resaltaban todos sus defectos y ocultaban cualquier cosa agradable que pudiera presentar de sí mismo.

Los kimonos solo lo hacían lucir incómodo, y nunca engañarían a nadie: jamás pasaría por un chico de estilo tradicional. O elegante, si se ponía a comparar con su novio.

Un gemido final abandonó su garganta antes de dar por terminada su tarea de vestirse y cerciorarse por última vez ante el espejo de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Los dispares ojos de Seijuurou se clavaron en él al ingresar de nuevo en su habitación y no tardaron demasiado en dar su veredicto con un gesto nada alentador.

—Tal vez el estilo tradicional no va contigo —trató de decirle educadamente al ver el rostro por demás insatisfecho que Kouki había hecho al notar su insatisfacción.

—¡Tú fuiste el que me pidió que me lo pusiera! —le reclamó en seguida el otro muchacho.

Había mostrado su renuencia desde un inicio, pero, como siempre, no había podido hacer nada en contra de las órdenes de Seijuurou Akashi.

Sin embargo, este le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa al ver su frustración y Kouki ya no se sintió con demasiadas ganas de seguirle reclamando. Eran pocas las veces en que conseguía una disculpa o tener la razón cuando discutían, algo en su interior le decía que no debía seguir tentando su suerte y agradecer los pobres intentos que hacía el otro joven por congraciarse. Así que se dedicó a tirar de todos los dobleces que veía salidos intentando por última vez someterlos.

El sonido de una pieza de shougi sobre el tablero de madera devolvió sus ojos a los movimientos de Seijuurou otra vez. Entonces vio cómo se ponía de pie con gran ceremonia, mientras se cercioraba que el doblez de la pierna de su kimono estuviera en el lugar correcto antes de cerrar la poca distancia entre ellos con dos pasos. Era una diferencia abismal a la que lucía él con su kimono, pensaba Kouki, y casi podía asegurar que Seijuurou debía pertenecer a la familia imperial, por la elegancia con que llevaba su ropa tradicional.

—Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer para que se vea mejor —le dijo después de ponerse frente a él y depositar sus manos sobre su cabello.

—Olvídalo —respondió nada más sentir las manos de su novio, y dando un paso atrás instintivamente.

—Kouki —lo llamó Seijuurou con insistencia.

A veces hacía eso. Solía llamar su nombre con un poco más de fuerza, y a Kouki no le quedaban muchas ganas de seguirse negando a nada.

Lo primero que Seijuurou hizo cuando tuvo a su novio a su disposición otra vez fue comenzar a desaflojar todos los dobleces que él había estado intentando con tanto ahínco poner en su lugar. Kouki se sintió frustrado al notarlo y soltó un gemido ahogado a pesar de que no se negaba a lo que Seijuurou hacía. Después de desaflojar los dobleces, continuó desatando el obi, mientras se reía a medias del nudo que Kouki había logrado ocultar.

—Esto sí que es original —le dijo de buen humor cuando por fin pudo desatarlo.

—Ni lo digas —le advirtió Kouki con pesadez.

Cuando lo tuvo nuevamente desatado entre sus manos, lo colgó de su hombro mientras volvía a hacer los dobleces del kimono uno por uno. Primero los hombros, luego el cuello y finalmente los de la cintura. A Kouki le pareció que habían pasado horas desde que comenzara a tocarlo y meterle las manos por todo el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía todos los movimientos sin perder ninguno. De tal forma que cuando Seijuurou terminó de hacer el nudo del obi nuevamente (uno que no necesitaba ocultar), podía decir con claridad que era uno de los más complejos que había visto hacer en su vida y que jamás podría emularlo si lo necesitaba en el futuro.

Seijuurou estuvo un segundo después frente a él y volvía a poner sus manos sobre su cabello, intentando arreglarlo. Kouki le iba a decir que se diera por vencido con eso, era una causa perdida, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, él ya le daba su visto bueno.

—Sí, mucho mejor —exclamó cuando hubo terminado de examinarlo por todas partes.

Después de haber sido tocado y revisado por todos lados de esa forma, Kouki ya no podía decir que le estaba prestando tanta atención a cómo lucía. Su rostro un poco encarnado era algo hilarante, pero Seijuurou deseaba que le diera otro vistazo a su vestimenta ahora que estaba arreglada antes de ponerse a pensar en otras cosas él mismo, por lo que lo condujo hacia un espejo de pie que se encontraba a un lado de su habitación y le señaló que debía mirarse en él.

Su apariencia había mejorado considerablemente después de que las manos expertas de Seijuurou lo habían llevado a mejor camino. Su cabello que usualmente se revelaba en puntas por toda su cabeza, ahora estaba dispuesto en su cabeza con armonía, enmarcando su rostro y haciéndolo lucir… diferente. El kimono tampoco le quedaba tan suelto ni se salía de los costados como hacía un momento, sino que estaba doblado y acomodado de tal forma que estilizaba su figura como si fuera la de un atleta.

Kouki se sonrojó. Había estado practicando baloncesto desde que había entrado en la secundaria superior. Al menos su cuerpo había mejorado un poco, aunque todavía no fuera capaz de seguir con los entrenamientos de sus compañeros regulares.

—Parece que te agrada lo que ves —escuchó que Seijuurou murmuraba a sus espaldas y sintió el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas con fuerza.

—No está mal… —le dijo en un murmullo. No quería que su novio creyera que estaba embobado con su propia apariencia, pero deseaba decirle que estaba admirado de lo que podía lograr. Kouki dudaba que hubiera algo que Seijuurou hiciera que pudiera salirle mal.

Unos brazos rodeando su cintura y el rostro de Seijuurou sonriendo a un lado de su rostro en el espejo le dijeron que el mensaje había sido recibido.

—Si quieres, puedes ir con tu ropa usual —le dijo en un susurro íntimo que de inmediato hizo que el otro muchacho se relajara por un momento—. Mis padres pensarán exactamente lo mismo ya sea que te vean con esto o en un par de jeans.

Kouki frunció el ceño y volvió a tensar su espalda. Los padres de Seijuurou lo conocerían por primera vez esa tarde en una presentación más que formal y esa era la única razón por la que él había hecho el viaje hasta Kioto. Seijuurou no lo mostraba, pero debía sentirse ansioso también, y por eso le había sugerido que intentara vestirse con ese traje tradicional.

Al conocerse su relación, sus amigos de la escuela la habían aceptado con relativa normalidad. Solo un poco de recelos de parte de Tetsuya y Taiga al comienzo, ya que no sabían cómo tomarse las intenciones de Seijuurou y no se fiaban de ellas. Luego, las muchas recomendaciones de sus compañeros de grados superiores le pusieron los pies en la tierra sobre lo que vendría a continuación por haberse metido con el Seijuurou Akashi de la Generación de los Milagros. Por lo demás, Kouki se sintió apoyado. Sus amigos le habían hecho entender que lo difícil de su relación vendría de cualquier parte, menos de ellos.

Sus propios padres, por ejemplo, le preocupaban en ese aspecto. Kouki no pensaba decírselos, ya que además de no estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo debido a sus trabajos, no se podía ni imaginar cómo reaccionarían ante algo así.

Sin embargo, una tarde mientras veían televisión, su padre le había hecho notar lo diferente que actuaba esos días y le preguntó, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, si estaba viendo a alguien. Kouki se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo afirmativamente y confesando, casi de inmediato, de quién se trataba. Luego de eso se puso a llorar, no sabía por qué. Ciertamente no estaba arrepentido de estar con Seijuurou y tampoco de haberlo confesado. Tan solo sentía que un gran peso que no sabía que cargaba se había retirado de sus hombros y las lágrimas se sentían pesadas sobre sus mejillas un segundo después.

Quizá por eso fue que su padre tan solo le dio una palmada en su brazo y le dijo que él no se opondría, que ya no llorara, él no se opondría a nada que Kouki decidiera.

Seijuurou había conocido a sus padres unas semanas después, a insistencia de su madre. Ambos estuvieron sorprendidos al ver a un joven tan bien educado y guapo al lado de su hijo. Kouki ya lo sabía, claro, y no dejó de quejarse toda la velada de lo mucho que lo mortificaban los comentarios y las bromas que hacían a sus expensas. Seijuurou, por su lado, se encontraba demasiado entretenido por la situación como para querer ayudarlo y no hizo más que mostrarse agradable con sus padres toda la velada, quizá para confirmar su buena disposición.

Por el contrario, cuando Kouki finalmente reunió el coraje de preguntarle si sus padres estaban al tanto de la situación, su novio le afirmó que así era también, pero que no estaban del todo de acuerdo. La única razón por la que ellos seguían juntos a pesar de ello, era porque no había persona sobra la faz de la Tierra que pudiera oponerse a él. Y sus padres sufrían el mismo tratamiento.

Era algo de esperarse en una situación como la suya, pero Kouki había sufrido un desencanto de todas formas.

—Te ves bien —escuchó que Seijuurou le decía frente a l espejo.

Su propio reflejo lo sacó de sus reflexiones y cuando su novio lo tomó de la mano y los dirigió hacia la mesa de la habitación donde había estaba jugando al shougi, solo se dejó llevar.

Faltaba media hora para la cita con sus padres y Kouki sentía que sus nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él a toda prisa. Una vez que tomó asiento al lado de Seijuurou, respiró hondo un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse, sin mayor éxito.

— No me siento muy cómodo —le confesó al poco, pensando que Seijuurou tendría alguna forma de hacerlo recobrar la calma.

Él había vuelto a coger una pieza de su tablero, pero volvió a depositarla otra vez en su lugar cuando escuchó sus palabras.

—Puedes usar la otra…

—No es la ropa —lo interrumpió Kouki antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Era difícil permanecer tranquilo, faltando tan poco tiempo para conocer a la familia de Seijuurou—. No sé si pueda hacerlo…

Seijuurou levantó una de sus cejas, pero un segundo después volvió a adoptar su rostro neutral de siempre. Lo que sea que pasara por su mente en esos momentos, oculto del todo para Kouki, y este se preguntó, no por primera vez, si llegaría el día en que se acostumbraría a sus miradas penetrantes sin que comenzara a temblar un poco.

—Sé que estás nervioso —le dijo al fin, captando su atención— y que no es una situación sencilla.

Kouki asintió. Era más que una situación poco familiar. Encontrarse con dos personas que abiertamente se mostraban adversos a él, no era algo muy alentador. Tener eso en contra, además de ser una persona ordinaria y sin ningún logro personal para tratar de caer bien, era muy mortificante.

—También sé que mis padres no han mostrado una buena disposición y que seguramente no dejarán pasar ninguna falla que tengas frente a ellos.

Kouki sintió que la boca de su estómago se contraía dolorosamente y de pronto sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Eso ero lo que más temía.

—Sin embargo —continuó Seijuurou como si no hubiera notado que sus palabras, lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo ponían cada vez más al filo de la desesperación—, me parece una descortesía cancelarlo a estas alturas —Kouki iba a replicar, pero Seijuurou no se lo permitió—, teniendo en cuenta que la invitación te fue extendida hace un mes, y tuviste un tiempo considerable para rechazarla y decidiste venir de todas formas.

Kouki lo sabía y de pronto se sintió mortificado al sentirse en falta. Seijuurou le había preguntado más de una vez si realmente quería exponerse a un posible mal trato si iba a tomar el té con sus padres cuando ellos lo habían invitado, pero estaba decidido. Había razonado que si ellos mostraban ese interés por verlo, quería decir que, de alguna forma, intentaban extender la rama de olivo, y él sería un tonto si no tomaba esa oportunidad.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón —terminó por decirle lanzando un nuevo suspiro, mientras trataba de recomponerse un poco. Era inútil intentar huir en ese momento. No le quedaba nada más que esperar lo mejor—. Solo desearía no estar tan tenso —agregó todavía.

Seijuurou se dio cuenta que lo había hecho cambiar de idea sobre irse y ahora lo único que le quedaba era hacerlo relajarse un poco antes de que sus padre le pusieran las garras encima. La sonrisa alargada que mostró a continuación en su rostro era una clara señal que ya sabía cómo lograr esto último.

—Tenemos tiempo —le dijo mientras se inclinaba despacio hacia él—, puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres.

Kouki había dormido demasiadas veces con Seijuurou como para saber lo que eso quería decir.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Ya era muy tarde para cualquier protesta, cuando se dio cuenta, su espalda había chocado con el piso de tatami y el despampanante rostro de Seijuurou se encontraba encima del suyo, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas pícaras, reservadas para esos momentos.

—Me retracto de lo que dije hace un rato —le dijo mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos sobre sus cabellos—. No luces nada mal con este atuendo.

—¡No voy a tener tiempo de arreglarme otra vez! —protestó en voz alta al ver que Seijuurou procedía a introducir su mano dentro de los pliegues del kimono— Ah, espera…

Un beso selló sus protestas por unos segundos antes de que las mismas manos diestras que lo habían vestido tan bien lo comenzaran con igual maestría a desvestir.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo otra vez por ti —le aseguró sin dejar de mover sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

—Sei… Ah… No, espe… Ah…

Kouki ya no era capaz de formar oraciones completas. Seijuurou sabía que cuando eso ocurría, se había salido con la suya.

Aunque, en esta ocasión, tenía que decirse que lo hacía más que nada por él. No había mejor forma de relajarse o eso había escuchado. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su bienestar, aunque no iba a negar que verlo usando su kimono era lo más adorable que había visto en un buen tiempo y desde hacía un rato se estaba aguantando las ganas de verlo con las piernas abiertas debajo de él. Si después de eso Kouki no se sentía mejor, al menos le quedaría claro que a Seijuurou no le importaba lo que sus padres pensaran de ellos si podía tenerlo gimiendo bajo él en un atuendo tan incitante.

FIN

* * *

¡Feliz día akafuri a todos! （´ω｀ %）


End file.
